Flex circuits are used to electrically couple components together such that relative motion between the components is made possible while maintaining electrical coupling. In a hard disk drive the flex circuit that couples the actuator with the base casting is known as a flex cable.
Expectations and demands continually increase for hard disk drives to store and manipulate larger quantities of data at faster speed. To meet these expectations and demands, the hard disk drive and its components are continually being improved. All electrical components, such as the flex cable are being scrutinized for their electrical characteristics and how their electrical performance can improve a hard disk drive's ability to store and manipulate larger quantities of data at faster speed.